


Dentention

by gloryasme



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DECEIT!!!!, Highschool AU, I saw a thing where someone wanted the sides to be opposite to how they act so yeah, Kai is the bad guy, Logan wears flowery shit, Patton is emo, Roman is a theatre nerd, She loves her flower boi a lot, Stab Wound, Virgil is a jock, alternative universe, he's actually a good guy, his name is Dallas, im not even joking, it's not mentioned but Logan's mom's name is Laurel, mental trauma, the inspiration was off a video of school lockdowns, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: An after school detention goes awry for Logan and his detentionaire companions when the school goes into lockdown.





	Dentention

**Author's Note:**

> Dallas (Deceit) Simons  
> Virgil (Anxiety) Adams  
> Logan (Logic) Neary  
> Roman (Creativity) Drake  
> Patton (Morality) Everlong
> 
> Remy (Sleep) Rider (He's not in the actual story)  
> Missy (Misleading Comments) and Patrick (Pranks w/ Friends) Shire (they're not in the actual story)
> 
> Their last names spell SANDERS if your questioning why they're like that.

“Detention, Mr Neary,”

 

Logan Neary has dark brown hair with his bangs held back by a butterfly pin, and bright blue eyes with thin rimmed glasses resting on his nose. He wore flowery button up shirts and ties with pastel jeans to school. He wasn’t afraid of expressing himself and was rather smart, being Student Body President and tutoring others.

 

Logan grumbled incoherently under his breath. With a huff he opened the detention door and walked in, helping himself onto a seat somewhere in the middle. He was reading a book quietly when a younger looking student walked in.

 

The student has brownish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes with dark glasses that most were sure didn’t even have lenses in them (not that they were gonna ask). Despite his light features he was wearing a black hoodie with cat features on the hood. He wore dark jeans and had little black make up around his eyes with black painted nails. He seems intimidating but was actually pretty nice.

 

“Oh, Logan,” The student says in surprise. “Salutations, Patton,” he replies, not looking up from his book. “What-…?” Patton trailed off, not bothering to continue his thought and sat himself next to Logan.

 

Another student slumped in and Logan internally groaned while Patton beamed. “Roman!” the younger beams. Roman actually looks at them compared to before where he avoided eye contact. “Oh, hello Patton, Logan,” he greeted.

 

Roman Drake was a bit of a nerd. He often spoke about different musicals and ‘geeked out’ about theatre. His has almost reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black shirt with ‘HAMILTON’ written on it with the usual star symbol and had a ton of musical related pins on his bag.

 

Silence settled between the three, neither wanting to ask to explain their reasons for detention.

 

Soon the detention teacher walked in holding two students by the ears and growling something along the lines of “not wanting to deal with you two again” and “you’re both getting detention next time”

 

One, Logan recognised as Virgil Adams, was one of the only friendly jocks at the school. Despite being the Student Body President, Logan was a target for bullying and Virgil kept them off his back in return for tutoring him. Virgil had purple dye in his hair and dark brown eyes. He wore the school’s football jacket over a slightly torn long sleeved shirt and long pants.

 

The other was Dallas Simons. He was a constant trouble maker at school, usually for lying. He has choppy brown hair and golden eyes with a noticeable scar from his eye to his cheek, it seemed to have already stopped bleeding. He wore a black shirt with a dark yellow jacket over the top and black dress pants with a black top hat and yellow gloves.

 

The two sat up front to avoid fighting while the teacher observed the group of five. “Mr Neary, Mr Everlong and Mr Drake, it is interesting to see you boys here,” she greeted. “Student body president, what got you here?” she adds. Logan sunk in his seat.

 

“I got into a fight with another kid,” he says sheepishly, before perking up. “But he was bullying my friend an-”

 

“That’s enough, Logan, what about you, Patton?”

 

The student slowly lowers his head in shame. “I brought a dog into school and refused to take it home… I started yelling at a teacher…” both Logan and Roman gave Patton a surprised look. The teacher sighs. “What about you, Roman?”

 

“ _I_ did nothing wrong! The teacher was being a- …yeah and told me to move my drama ‘ _stupidity_ ’ for her own needs when I have the principles _permission_ to use the theatre after during breaks for practise _and_ after school too!!”

 

The teacher sighed heavily and looked at the pair at the front. “Virgil, Dallas, what about you two?” as neither replied to the teacher Logan wondered if the teacher usually made the students explain why they got detention. “We got into a fight,” Virgil finally mutters.

 

The teacher seemed satisfied and sat at the desk to mark papers while the teens sat silently in their seats. About half way through the detention the teacher looks frantically over her notes. “Logan, watch the class, I need to collect something, I’ll be a few minutes,” without letting Logan refuse or react the left the room.

 

Logan sighed and walks to the teacher’s desk, allowing himself to relax into the teachers swivel chair and continue to read his book. He heard someone move and lean against him from behind, no doubt reading over his shoulder.

 

“Whatcha readin’ prep?” Virgil asked casually. “It’s a murder mystery,” Logan replied simply. Virgil’s eyebrows disappeared within his bangs as he gave a fake understanding nod. “Alright then…”

 

Virgil continued to watch boredly over Logan’s shoulder, apparently content with this. It took Logan a moment, but he realised Virgil was looking at the teacher’s computer and was making sure the screen stayed on. Logan didn’t bother asking what he was doing but abandoned reading his book to observe.

 

“Where’s the teacher…?” Patton voices. His voice gets the others to perk up. Roman pulls his headphones off and Dallas looks up from his phone with a half curious look. “It has been quite a while,” Logan murmurs, looking at his watch. _There were only a few minutes for detention left…_

 

“What the hell…?” Virgil cursed under his breath. Logan turned to the computer and nearly felt his heart stop.

 

_Logan._

_The school is in lock down._

_You know what to do._

_Ms. Roce_

 

And as if on cue an announcement aired over the PA system.

 

‘Can Isabelle Wood wing it to the office please?’

 

“That’s totally what you’re supposed to say when a student’ supposed to go to the office,” Dallas says sarcastically. “It’s a code f@¢k wit,” Virgil snapped as she and Logan shut off the lights and monitor. “The schools on lockdown,” the student body president says coolly.

 

Panic is obvious on their faces but the small group manages to keep calm as they lock and bar the door with desks before hiding from view of any windows (schools in Australia are different to America or Japan so yeah)

 

Roman, Virgil and Dallas had their phones in their shirt pockets or hand, no doubt recording while Patton called his Mom to explain the situation in a whisper. Footsteps made hushed whispers fall dead silent as they watched a shadow pass across the wall. Whoever it was knocked on the door, then tried to open it.

 

Patton whimpered and held the closest person to him, Roman, tightly. The person cursed under their breath at the door being blocked by the desk then somehow forced their way in. The boys huddled closer together behind the cupboard as they see the knife in one hand and small gun in its holster on their waist.

 

“Where are you~” the person taunts in a sing songy voice. It was hard to discern their gender from that and they had a mask over their face. “Oh? Hide and seek? I love that game! ~” they walked around and peered around the room. Patton whimpered again and the persons head slowly turn to where they were. The boys stopped breathing as the person approached their hiding place.

 

With sudden adrenaline, Vigil launched forwards, knocking the person off their feet and grunting as he manages to take the gun from their holster. “Oh my~ Feisty, aren’t you? But not very smart~”

 

Virgil’s free hand was on his abdomen, clutching a knife wound as he threw the gun at the other end of the room. “I dunno what happened Key, but please stop this,” he says warily. So, he recognised the voice. Logan recognised the nickname and couldn’t hold back.

 

“Holy f@¢k, Kai!?”

 

The person turned, apparently Roman and Patton recognised them as well and the quartet came out of their hiding place, mostly in some order to help Virgil talk Kai out of the crime. Kai chuckled bitterly and pulled his mask off.

 

He had dark circles under his hazel eyes and his multi-coloured hair was a mess. Patton had gone through a similar stage where he was living off coffee and Red Bull, barely sleeping or caring for himself due to bottling up his emotions.

 

“Kai, hey, hey it’s okay, man, you don’t need to hurt anyone,” he starts. Dallas, unaware of the mental state of the boy, was silent but was slowly making his way around the room. He’d stopped recording and was whispering into his phone. “You wouldn’t understand~” Kai says.

 

“We can help you, Lauren can help you… what is… Dr-what’s-his-name can help you,” Virgil says, trying to step closer. “Picani doesn’t know s#¡t, Virgil! None of you do!” Kai seemed to start crying but was yelling nonetheless. “You don’t know what it’s like to live in FEAR of what others think of you! You’re a popular f@¢king jock, Logan is the student body f@¢king president, and- and-”

 

“That last one gives a weird visual,” Logan murmurs to himself. “Kai, we can get you help but you need to put the knife down,” his says with authority. He glares at him and Logan was mistakenly close enough for Kai to slice at him, going across the stomach.

 

Roman curses and catches Logan as he stumbles backwards, holding his stomach to stop the bleeding. Patton had caught Kai’s blade and was attempting to pry the knife out of Kai’s hand while Virgil held the boy’s bother hand back.

 

Logan’s vision started to blur but the distant sound of sirens was eminent. Dallas was watching the door and windows, making sure Kai didn’t have anyone else with him. “No, no-no-no! Stay-… stay away- STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

 

Kai curled in on himself as Virgil and Patton attempted to approach, Patton had handed the knife off to Roman for the mean time. “Kai, it’s okay, you can trust us,” Virgil says. “No… NO! You called- you called the police on me! I can’t… I can’t trust you! I can’t…”

 

The police had their guns up and pointed at the trio and Dallas, who had their hands behind their heads, while others escorted Roman, who gratefully handed the blood covered knife over the police, and Logan to an ambulance. Logan didn’t hear much of what they said as he was blacking out but Roman seemed to be calmly explaining anyways.

 

Logan awoke in a white hospital room. There were balloons, flowers and get-well-soon cards around the room tables. There was a woman who was asleep in the room he recognised as his mother.

 

Short brown hair that hadn’t been brushed that was the same colour as his own and dull green eyes when you could see them. She was wearing a pastel blue shirt with a white cardigan over the top and mom jeans. Logan notice he himself had a hospital gown on and was lacking glasses, thankfully he only needed them for reading.

 

“Mom?” it hurt to speak and his voice cracked horribly but he ignored the pain and tried to sit up. “Woah dude, back down,” a hand pushed him down and he looked up.

 

Virgil was wearing a purple shirt with slight tears in it and a black hoodie with purple patches and black ripped jeans. He smirked a little at Logan when he gave a half questioning half relieve look.

 

“You need water?” Virgil asked, helping Logan sit up a little. He nodded and Virgil grabbed a cup of water to hand over. Logan chugged it quickly then cleared his throat. It didn’t hurt as much but the pain lingered.

 

“Augh, how long was I out?” he asked, hand going to the bandages around the cut in his stomach. “ ’bout a week, after Kai was arrested and I calmed down I blacked out. Ended up in the hospital with this,” Virgil pulled his shirt up to reveal bandages around where he was stabbed with a slight hint of stitches underneath.

 

“I’m able to move around up I’m not supposed to go home yet, they are waiting another day to see if I’m good,” Logan nods. “What happened with Kai?” he asks. “He’s in juvey with a therapist, he admitted to wanting to make sure there wasn’t anyone in the school when he came in so he could commit suicide, the gun only had one bullet and the knife was what the teachers put the school in lock down for,”

 

A small moan came from Logan’s mother as she awoke. When her eyes landed on him she sprang up. “My baby!” She hugged Logan, who groaned at the contact of his stomach. “Sh- sorry baby, but I was so worried when your friend called saying you were in the hospital an-”

 

“Which _friend_?” Logan cut in. “The nerd one, uh, Roman, I think his name is? He called on your phone saying,” and here she worked her best worried teen voice; “Come to the hospital, I’ll explain soon, room 256,” she switched back to her own voice. “So I did, I was so scared when I saw what’d happened,” she was brushing a hand through his hair like she did when he was younger. He missed it.

 

A knock on the door made them perk up. In the doorway stood Roman, wearing a red shirt, white jacket and jeans, and Patton, wearing a blue collared shirt, black hoodie wrapped around his shoulders and jeans. Patton’s makeup was slight different and Roman had a glittering object in his hand.

 

“Good morning, survivor,” Roman greeted, hand the glittering object, Logan’s pin, back to him. “Oh thank you,” he murmured, brushing his bangs back and pining it in. “How are you feeling Lo?” Patton asks, sitting at the end of the bed. “A little dizzy, but I am fine,” He replied.

 

“I’m gonna go home and freshen up okay?” Logan nodded as his mother brushed her fingers through his hair once more then waved at the other boys as she left. “I’m gonna get a nurse for ya,” Virgil winked and disappeared down the hall.

 

“You mom didn’t leave your side once she was here,” Patton says with a soft smile. “Yeah, and half the school came in with… that,” Roman pointed to Logan’s large collection of cards, balloons and flowers. “So did some of the teachers,” Patton agrees. “And some people you worked with outside of school,” Roman adds.

 

“Y’know, thinking about it, I don’t think Virgil left once he was able to move around either,” Patton murmurs. “Yeah, he said he thinks it’s his fault Logan got hurt,” Roman explains. “Why? I got too close to Kai on my own terms, he shouldn’t feel guilty about that,” Logan cuts in. The pair shrugged.

 

“Hey, what happened with Dallas?” he asks. “Oh! He came to visit the other day but he’s still talking with police. He’s got all of the recordings from Roman, himself and Virgil about school and he’s helping police talk with others like Lauren, Kai’s girlfriend, his parents and friends, all that stuff,” Patton explains.

 

Logan nods. Virgil stepped back in with a nurse who went over procedure with him and got him to his feet once more.

 

At school he was often spoken to by people who were still in school around that time about what happened for even those who were curious. Virgil, Roman, Patton and Dallas, surprisingly, sat with him, catching him up on schoolwork, homework and assignments. It amused Logan that they all seemed to have a designated nickname.

 

Virgil was Virge.

Roman was Ro.

Patton was Pat.

Dallas was Dal.

And Logan was Lo.

 

Sure, they had other nicknames but those were the main ones. They also started acting and dressing differently. Logan didn’t need to express himself as much, his friends could read his emotions. Patton wore lighter colours and wore less makeup making him seem much more approachable. Virgil got Roman onto the football team and Roman got Virgil into theatre, helping Roman earn a jacket similar to Virgil’s and Virgil kinda grew into Patton’s original style, claiming to like it. Deceit didn’t change much but he was more open with the group before and he and Virgil didn’t argue too much. Turns out he actually participates in a lot of club business and was stressed a lot.

 

Life was better than ever after a simple day of horror.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! THE CODE IS;
> 
> Can - C = Caution  
> Isabelle - I = In  
> West - wing = West hallway
> 
> That's why the teacher says 'wing it' instead of 'please come to the office' okay? Cool!


End file.
